Alum
(A big ol' WIP) (hhh they're an old sona now sksk) (will I ever finish this?) (good question) A L U M This character belongs to Alex. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. This character was inspired by this blog! A P P E A R A N C E CANON: Alum, at a first glance, looks more like a LeafWing than an IceWing. The only way you can really tell that they're a hybrid is by the horns that run down their neck and their pale-blue wings. Alum oftentimes hides this by folding in their wings, hiding their Pyrrihian linage. They have a mostly IceWing build, with bright blue leaf-like wings. The spikes on their tail are soft and leaf-like, and they have the serrated claws of a traditional IceWing. Strapped to their side is a large spear that Alum only really got for decoration. They don't actually truly want to use it, and will only threaten to stab someone with it. On the other side they carry a shield that is both durable and lightweight. Alum can carry both of these just fine, but it makes flying for them a lot more difficult. MODERN: Alum's modern appearance doesn't look that different from their canon appearance, excluding a red hoodie and grey sweatpants. They often carry a drawstring bag designed to look like Umbreon's head and face. Inside this bag Alum carries their devices, books, several pencils, and at least one sketchpad. Alum walks with a slight slouch in their back due to constantly carrying a large backpack for school. P E R S O N A L I T Y Alum is the type of dragon who seems to change in a flash. One moment they can be kind, the next snapping at someone else. They're very protective of their family and friends, but, being too small to put up any kind of fight, will mostly just imagine fighting back. They're somewhat prone to violent mood swings, ranging from feeling depressed to a raging fury. Whether these moods are from being a teenager or just being generally emotional is unclear, but Alum gets over them relatively quickly nonetheless. Alum is an extrovert at heart, despite being generally quiet when around people that they don't know. While it make take a bit for you to let Alum out of their shell, things may go faster if you show similar interests, such as a like for videogames, drawing, or Pokemon. S K I L L S *Mediocre Hollow Knight player *Decent roleplayer *Decent artist *Pretending that they can actually hurt someone with their spear *Decent writer *Plays trombone *Decent singer H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Alum is a type of root herb *Is a furry/gamer hybrid *Is a big fan of Warriors, Deltarune, Hollow Knight, Pokemon, Undertale and Wings of Fire (hopefully you could already assume that last one) *Hates tests *Vegetarian *Favorite bands are currently Vampire Weekend, REM and Green Day *Likes rock music *Loves chocolate *Identifies most often as she or them but any pronouns are fine *Gets cold really easily *Hates county music *Spends way too much time listening to the same song over and over until they find a new song to obsess over *Loves D&D but is bad at roleplaying in the game itself *Likes puzzles but is bad at them *Says random words at random moments G A L L E R Y AlumDrawing.jpg|By me 1212190842 (1).jpg|There's an Alum in here somewhere R E L A T I O N S H I P S Currently none, just ask if you'd like your character in here! Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Binary Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (AlexTheSnivy) Category:Dragonets